


Alchemy

by DragonWhiskers



Series: The Things We Crave [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers/pseuds/DragonWhiskers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are starting to move along now, Kylo shows he can be a good host and Rey is still trying to figure out just what the hell is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alchemy

**Author's Note:**

> Opposites do attract.

Someone had dressed her in all white.

 _Where the hell did someone find a flowing white dress on Starkiller base?_ It had to have been Hux, Kylo thought as he watched Rey walking into his quarters. The general must still be sore over their last little run-in and he’s trying to rub something in Kylo’s face. But as he watched her nervously come forward to him and the meal laid out at the table, Kylo thought the joke was on Hux. The gown hugged her figure and then flared out past her hips to swish around her legs as she stopped a few feet from him. He watched her start to fidget as he took in the changes of her appearance. Her hair was flowing down her back, while the sides had pulled back to keep it out of her face, but some small wisps escaped and trailed down the sides of her neck. The dress with its bateau neckline, simple lines and long sleeves hide most of her skin, but effectively showed nearly every curve her body had.

Kylo realized he had been staring, when Rey cleared her throat and looked to him and then to the table and the food that had been laid out. Kylo tilted his head, giving her a small smile and then motioned her to be seated as he pulled his chair out. Once seated he turned his attention to the meal, trying to give her a little space for a few moments, but after a few bites, he saw she had made no move eat.

She was staring at the plates with a look of amazement that was quickly followed by skepticism.

He eyed her for a moment longer, then asked “What?”

“I’m trying to figure out what the catch is,” she said without looking up from the food.

“Catch?” He raised an eyebrow at that.

“What am I required to do, since I’ve been presented with this much food? What’s the catch?”

Kylo watched as some idea raced across her face, she was stunned, then scared and then a determined look quickly followed by what he could only describe as _pissed_ settled on her face, nearly all at once.

“Rey – whatever just occurred to you is not something that is going to happen,” Kylo said, looking away from her as he reached out and touched her mind. As he suspected, she was thinking he was going to demand physical use of her body in return for more food then she had seen in a month.

He was simultaneously repulsed and intrigued, the combination made him push his own plate away.

“This is one meal. We serve three a day. No one will ask you to barter or pay for your meals while you are here with me,” Kylo kept his eyes away from her.

The images in her mind of what she thought he was going to do to her, were crawling through his mind and under his skin. The idea of using food as a temptation was almost a tangible, touchable idea in his mind now. Of making her beg for a bite, plead for something, anything he would give her...he needed to back away from these images, now.

Kylo understood how to embrace the unpleasant, how to channel the negative into something useful, something to use to his advantage. That was the Dark side after all. But he wanted her to trust him. He wanted her obedience, yes, but he wanted it willing. Not force her to join him, so the thoughts of dominance and mastery needed to be held in check till she was ready to understand them, to submit willingly.

When he looked back she was giving him an odd calculating look. Then she gave him a weak smile and picked up her fork. After her first bite, Kylo felt something in him loosen. A knot eased inside his chest as she began to eat her meal with gusto. He relaxed more and started back onto his own meal.

After they had both eaten their fill, he considerably more than her, but no small wonder there, she having never even seen this much food at any given time. Kylo sat back in his chair with a glass of Sullustan wine, watching as she did small taste tests of some of the foods she did not recognize. When she looked up, catching him watching her, he looked down into his dark red drink, giving it a little swirl. He watched as curiosity bloomed on her face.

“Is that wine?” Rey asked eyeing the glass in his hand.

“Yes,” Kylo was very curious himself, wondering just what she was thinking or going to do. He wondered just what her experiences with alcohol had been, if any at all. She was still young and gods only know just what kind of a backwater world Jakku was.

She stared he glass, thinking too hard and had taken her bottom lip in between her teeth. Kylo felt his body give an involuntary jerk at the sight. She had no idea how devastatingly attractive she was when she did that. He raised the glass to his lips one more time, taking a larger swallow, needing something to fuzz his nerves a little more. After taking a long moment to savor that mouthful, he leaned forward and handed the glass to her.

“If you want to try it, go ahead,” he said as she looked from him to the red liquid. She seemed almost timid as she raised the glass to her lips. She closed her eyes when she took a sip, only to choke and sputter at the taste of bitter fermented grapes. She managed to swallow it, but quickly passed the glass back.

Kylo, on the other hand was trying his damnedest to not laugh out loud at her, as she grimaced and downed the rest of her water.

“Not accustom to drinking?” he asked with the laughter apparent in his voice.

“Ugh, no.” she continued to make a scrunched up face, “Alcohol is dehydrating and living on Jakku -that would be a very dumb idea. But I thought wine was supposed to taste good!” she looked pointedly at the glass, now back in his hand, “How can you stand that stuff?”

“I will admit, it is an acquired taste, but maybe wine is just not for you. Possibly something sweeter?” He smirked looking over the rim as he finished off the glass.

“Sweeter, maybe, tasting less like fuel would be better,” she shot back as he set the glass down.

“That tastes nothing like fuel, my dear. That would something closer to distilled spirits and stored in metal barrels,” He stood and offered her is hand to help her stand up.

“Oh,” was all she said as she stood, body language clearly confused at his current actions. He felt her tremble a little as he slipped his arm under hers. It was a very gentlemanly gesture and he was a Knight after all, but she was still very cautious of him.

As they neared the entrance to his quarters, Kylo picked up his helmet, keeping it tucked under his left arm as they existed the room. He began to talk about the base, the planet it was on and why they had chosen this as the site for the base. He talked about nothing really, just to keep her walking beside him as they strolled down the corridors. He knew where they were heading and he wanted to try and relax her a little bit beforehand. He was hoping to avoid her having hysterics, but he knew if needs be, he could simply render her unconscious again.

As they passed one outer corridor, Rey turned to look out the long expanse of the darkened window. Kylo could barely make out the tall forest of evergreens, sleeping under their blanket of snow, but the sight was there and Rey must have never seen anything like it before. She stopped and walked to the window.

“Is that snow?” she asked placing her hand on the glass to shield her eyes from the glare of the lights inside. “Frozen water?” she sounded amazed as she peered out into the night.

Kylo smirked behind her, watching her antics, he found to be quite amusing. “Yes, that is all snow, all frozen water. Fluffy and cold all at the same time,” He let her linger there, taking in the scene for bit longer and then he turned to continue on, replacing her arm over his.

Rey was beginning to relax a little, until he stopped walking and paused to place his helmet back on. He felt all the small warmth and curiosity in her shut down at the sight of the helmet back in place. Only then did she ask where they were going.

“We are going to my shuttle and then to the Finalizer. I am to join my fellow knights as we ready for our next mission,” he heard his voice, coming out of the modulator and saw the way she reacted. She was now feeling guilty for having lost the map and endangering a man she had only hear stories about.

Kylo stepped into her space, taking her hand back in his. She was trembling from head to toe, trying to hide it, trying to hold her body rigid, but failing at that too. He let his body loom over hers, looking down into her lovely, scared yet determined face. He cocked his head a little as he looked at her, into her. She was scared and yet, there it was, plain as day, her attraction was warring with her rational mind. He could feel the turmoil in her. It wasn’t as apparent when he was unmasked, when he was readable, more human, but now she was dealing with what she could not see and that was something that intrigued him greatly. Kylo lifted his free hand to stroke a finger down her cheek.

“Come,” was all he said as he turned to lead her into the hanger and onto his waiting shuttle.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was going to call this one White, but then the red wine showed up, I remembered that red and white are opposites in alchemy, hence the name.


End file.
